This invention relates to a method of liquefying Freon gas.
The conventional method of liquefying Freon gas employs a refrigerator or a process for cooling directly Freon gas by liquefied nitrogen. The former has the difficulty of using a very expensive apparatus, and the latter has such drawbacks that, even if Freon gas is liquefied, the liquefied Freon gas is sometimes solidified with the result that there is the danger of clogging its heat exchanger and it is very difficult to suitably regulate the rate of flow of the liquefied Freon gas so as to avoid solidification of the Freon.